Bionics/Survive Without Bionics Episode
Chase: Say it!!! Brooke: Our bionics don’t work… Chase: What do you mean?? Brooke: Like you said, you are SUPPOST to be the smartest person, but you’re not and I’m suppost to be the strongest human alive, but I couldn’t open the door with the help of other strong bionics!! Chase: What does that mean?? Brooke: Wow… You’re dumber than Adam without your bionics!!! Debby: We’re trapped!! Chase: What do you mean? Brooke: WE CAN’T GET OUT OF HERE!!! Chase: We’re gonna die!! We’re gonna die!!! Davenport lab Leo: They should’ve been back by now... Big D: Someone has to look for them!! Leo: And who? You sent all bionics on Team Davenport out Big D: But one of them has a family Leo: And I hope you’re not planning on sending A-F out Big D: Nope!! I could never risk their life!!! I’m talking about Spencer and Marcus Leo: Do you have their number?? Big D: Brooke left her phone *takes it and dials Spencers number* Spencer: (on the phone) He- Big D: Don’t!! It’s me Donald Davenport, Brooke and the rest need help! Spencer: (on the phone) What happened?? Big D: The mission failed. They are stucked in Facility X and we lost contact Spencer: (on the phone) On my way Big D: Before you hang up, can you call Marcus Spencer: (on the phone) I’m on it *hangs up* 10 minutes later Marcus and Spencer superspeed enter Spencer: Where are they?? Big D: Frozen Tundra… Spencer: WHAT!?!? Big D: I know, that you’re bionic, so!! Let’s get ready!!! Facility X Adam sits against the wall, Brooke has her head on Adam’s shoulder, Bree has her head on Brooke’s shoulder. Chase sits next to Bree and Debby has her head on his shoulder. Dr. Evans sits farer away from them Chase: (scared) We’re gonna die!! We’re gonna die!!! Adam: Yepp, I think you’re right Chase: (scared) How can you say that?? Adam: You do know me, right?? Outside Spencer: Where is the entrance?? Marcus: I don’t know!! Spencer: Do you have any useful abilities?? Marcus: Scanvision?? Spencer: Use it!! Marcus: *uses his scanvision* There *points at the entrance* Marcus and Spencer superspeed to the entrace Spencer: Do you have superstrengh?? Marcus: Yes. Do you?? Spencer: Nope… Brooke has all the fun stuff Marcus: Heat vision? Spencer: Yes Marcus: Melt the snow! And I get rid of the rocks 20 minutes later Spencer: So Marcus, open the door Marcus: *opens the door* Here you go!! They enter Spencer: BROOKE!! Brooke: *gets up* SPENCER!? *runs up to him and hugs him* Spencer: Why didn’t you break out?? Brooke: Our bionics didn’t work Marcus: Does your brother get a hug too?? Brooke: *lets go of Spencer and hugs Marcus* Of course Marcus: *hugs her back* My babysis Something starts beeping Debby: *gets up* What is that?? The rest gets up Dr. Evans: IT’S GOING TO EXPLODE!!! Everyone screams Brooke: Dr. Evans!! Dr. Evans climbs on Brooke’s back. Chase climbs on Debby. Debby: Seriously? You choose the smallest out of all?? Adam: *climbs on Bree* Perfect match Bree: Better that Adam on your back Marcus: I don’t wanna interrupt anything, but THIS THING IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! Everyone superspeeds out of the building. The building explodes. Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript